Cuando se apaga la luz, se enciende la Pasión
by princesa.vegita
Summary: Por debajo de la mesa, las reglas no importan. Detrás de la puerta, la familia desaparece. ATENCIÓN: HyuugaCest Neji x Hinata Lemmon Incesto . Si no te gusta el NejiHina favor de retirarse de este ONE-SHOT.


One Shot – NejiHina aishiteru 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos de Kishimoto-Sensei , solamente me divierto pensandolos en situaciones por fuera de la historia :3

Neji vive en nuestro corazones, forever!

…

La cena en la mansión Hyuuga, requería un extenso protocolo. Falsas sonrisas, miradas con respeto, repetir los nombres con sufijos de manera automática, nada de comentarios fuera de lugar y por sobre todo, nada de contradecir al jefe de la familia, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ese ridículo circo lleno de reglas, unas manos se sostenían con dulzura por debajo de la mesa. Pequeñas caricias, juegos, agarres con pasión, todo oculto a los ojos de la familia, porque, el boukke y el soukke jamás deben mezclarse. Luego de levantar los platos y terminar la limpieza del banquete, las luces se apagan, y como si fuera un desfile, todos atrás del cabecilla del clan, abandonan el salón. Pero es ahí, como todas las noches, dos miradas plateadas se buscan y sin palabras, un "te veo luego" se lee en ellas.

En la penumbra de la noche, un joven se desplaza en extremo silencio desde su habitación, hasta su destino de todas las noches.

Desliza un pétalo de flor de loto por debajo de una puerta, y en segundos, se le abre paso hacia ese lugar donde lo esperaban…

Unos labios acuden al encuentro de los suyos, el responde a ese beso con tanto anhelo, como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Deseaba tanto verte, Neji- le dice una joven de ojos plata, tan iguales a los suyos.

-Perdona por tardar Hime, hoy demoraron más en dormirse esos viejos nefastos, creo que sospechan… -

-No importa nada, ahora estás aquí conmigo, y es lo único que quiero-

El le regala una sonrisa, de esas que solo ella puede provocar en el, la dueña de su felicidad. La toma en sus brazos tan fuerte como puede y tan dulce como ella merece, besa sus labios, su sabor lo embriaga.

Ella lo toma por el cuello, y muerde su labio inferior, para por profundizar ese esperado beso. Una tímida lengua comienza a invadirla y ella responde gustosa ante tan cálido contacto que mantienen. Comienza a jugar con los cabellos de su amado, como amaba ese largo y sedoso cabello castaño, su aroma la inundaba, se había vuelto adicta a él.

Lentamente, sus prendas empiezan a estorbar el encuentro que buscaban sus cuerpos; acercándose hacia la cama de la muchacha, comienzan a deshacerse de sus ropas con ayuda mutua, cada parte de piel que Neji va descubriendo, la cubre de apasionados besos y caricias, ella era lo más valioso para él.

Hinata recorre deseosa la espalda bien trabajada de Neji, siente como si sus manos quemaran al entrar en contacto con la piel del muchacho.

Ella simplemente se entregaba al hacer de su amado, disfrutando de los besos que este depositaba en sus lugares más íntimos, se sentía libre y deseosa de más, su mente volaba y su realidad no eran más que esas cuatro paredes que los rodeaban.

Con extremo cuidado, las manos del joven comienzan a explorar en profundidad ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, era cálido y húmedo, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba a niveles descomunales. Ella toma su rostro y con la mirada le dice que está lista para dar un paso más.

Entonces ahí, el la vuelve a besar y sus cuerpos comienzan a acoplarse, se coloca en una posición cómoda para no deja todo su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha, y esta con un suave movimiento le da la señal de que debe continuar.

Con sus manos, guía la virilidad de Neji hasta su entrada, y ahí solamente se relaja para disfrutar eso que la hacía tan feliz.

Él, con suaves movimientos, va acortando el espacio y comienza a fusionarse con ella en un sincronizado vaivén de caderas, que luego fueron acompañados por unos exquisitos gemidos, le daban incentivo para continuar con tan hermoso acto.

La pasión aumentaba y les iba exigiendo más intensidad, los suaves movimientos se convertían poco a poco en rápidas y profundas estocadas, las cuáles iban acelerando según demandaba su amante.

El climax no tardó en llegar para ambos, y en un último movimiento profundo, se susurraron las palabras que más disfrutaban…

_-"Te amo con la vida"- _

Hinata se acomodó sobre el pecho de Neji, y ambos se quedaban disfrutando del sonido de sus respiraciones, la luna le daba al ambiente un toque tranquilo y romántico.

Pero tan hermoso momento no podía durar para siempre a pesar de lo que deseaban. Porque ese amor era tan prohibido y significaba la renuncia a muchas cosas…

Boukke y Soukke no se mezclaban, primos no debían amarse de manera pasional.

Durante el día, ella era Hinata-sama, futura heredera del soukke, referencia de compromiso e inocencia, y el era ante de los ojos de los demás, un simple plebeyo del boukke, que cumplía con sus deberes de protector para con su prima, esa que le llamaba Neji-niisan.

Pero por la noche, la familia desaparecía, y eran solamente Hinata y Neji, dos almas que se buscaban deseosas de romper con todo lo establecido y dar rienda suelta a sus más íntimos sentimientos.

-¿Mañana vendrás nuevamente? – le dijo ella con esos ojos suplicantes

-Sabes que jamás faltaría a nuestro encuentro, es lo único que anhelo en todo el día- le contesta dulcemente a su amor.

Y así, como todas las noches, cruzando el umbral de la habitación, único testigo de su encarnada pasión, Neji se aleja, para volver a ser, su protector, su primo, el plebeyo del boukke.


End file.
